


Flying

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Character Study, FPC: 16 | Flying, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: Bernie thinks of flying as her life. If it hadn't been for that first trip with CJ, who knows what might have happened, but as it is, she hopes that she will never have to stop.-or-A series of short character studies on the ever-so-central subject of flying.This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 16 - Flying.





	Flying

Bernie thinks of flying as her life. If it hadn't been for that first trip with CJ, who knows what might have happened, but as it is, she hopes that she will never have to stop. Moving her training to Mecrenris Island has been a godsend- now she doesn't t have to argue with her parents every night to let her go to the airfield the next day after school, and she was is her best friends all the time.

Louis views flying with reservation. Training as a mechanic has taught him exactly how many things could go wrong, and his dad has told him stories of crashes as a child which had put him off being a pilot. Flying as a passenger is wonderful though, and the earth from the air is one of the most beautiful sights he has seen in his life.

Commander Hurst never imagined that he would have a career as a pilot. As a child, he had been interested in ships and the sea, but in a competency test for the navy, they apparently saw potential and put him in the Fleet Air Arm. Korea was a gruelling experience, but he doesn't regret any of it, and now that he is (almost) back in civvies, he knows that Mecrenris Island is his lifelong home.

Charlie didn't initially want to learn to fly, but their parents encouraged them to. In the end, they found that the airfield was a surprisingly more inclusive and supportive environment than their school, and decided to stick with it. They now hope to have a career as a pilot, inspired by seeing the others around the airfield, though that is still a long way off.

Major Tom learned to fly towards the end of his career in the Army, and then only as a hobby. Quickly improving, he took a few courses on the mainland before returning to Mecrenris Airfield as the Chief Flying Instructor. A good teacher, he has inspired many of his students to aim high, and often uses himself as an example that you don't have to be a child genius to learn to fly well.

Lizzie isn't all that interested in flying. She is indifferent to aircraft, but willing to listen when Louis wants to grumble about the more technical aspects of his mechanical course. She has been given rides a few times by most of the people at the airfield, and knows quite a bit about how aircraft work from Louis, but the spy school is her main focus.

CJ grew up flying. Their parents and extended family lived and worked together, operating a small circus of heritage aircraft, which they learned to fly before anything else. Going to a proper flying school revealed their unorthodox training, but they were an exemplary pupil, and have held down all manner of jobs, from flying instructor to mechanic.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun!
> 
> Because it's such a central theme, I couldn't decide what to do with this prompt in this universe...so I did this. I hope it makes sense, and that I've managed the tenses correctly...


End file.
